Lonely Lioness
by Nicoleee830
Summary: Kin has alot to learn since she's been away from the Sohmas for 4 years. But can she control her emotions & not fall for the 3 guys she had started to fall inlove with when she was 16,...or anyone else for that matter... shigurexoc hatorixoc ayamexoc
1. Chapter 1

Kin Sohma did not like alot of things...

She did not like how loud it was over at her cousin Shigure Sohmas house. Nor did she like his perverted antics and practical jokes much less. She didn't like the loud, obnoxious, rough housing behavior of her other cousin Kyo Sohma either. Kin Sohma didn't like allot of things as said before. But if there was one thing that Kin Sohma really did not like in her top five list, it was her strawberry blonde curly untame-able mane. Yes, Kin Sohma did not like her hair, at all and if it were up to her and if every person on the planet didn't try and stop her whenever she'd try to, she would cut it.

"Damn it." She cussed as a few brissels on a plastic blue brush popped off and fell to the ground. Brushing her hair every morning was hell sometimes for Kin. Just another disadvantage of being cursed with the Lion in the Sohma family...Not that there were any advantages...

"Ah,..would you like some help Kin-San" Tohru Honda asked politely appearing at the entrance to Kins' room. Always ready to help thoes in need...Kin sighed in slight aggravation. Its not that she didn't like Tohru she just didn't know what to think of her. And not being able to figure out a person aggrivated her. If you werent easy to read, Kin most likely did not like you.

"I've been dealing with this hair for almost twenty years, I think I know how to handle it just fine." Kin grumbled as Tohru shrugged her shoulders.

"Well alright, but breakfast is ready. Kyo, Yuki and I l have to leave here from seven thirty at least to get to school on time. So that means Hatori and Ayame should be here to pick you up in about fifteen minuets. Its your first day and I'm sure you don't want to be late and -"

"blah blah blah, okay I get it, geez. I'll be down in less then 5 minuets." Kin dismissed her rudely.

Another thing Kin did not like, excitement. She hated when people were overly excited. Especially when she wasn't excited herself or when she didn't find it a big deal. Since she had moved in to live with Shigure and the others and she had just finished college early, Shigure thought it would be best for her to get a job. To Kins dismay, when Shigure said "get a job" he meant, be tortured all day long by Ayame at his shop and get paid minimum wage.

About exactly five minuets later as Kin had said, she had managed to some how contain her wild curls and headed down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Well good morning Simba, I hope you slept alright last night. With you being royalty and all I hope you were able to accept our small bed and such." Shigure teased.

Kin ignored him and plopped herself down at the table in between a half asleep Yuki and Kyo Sohma, almost knocking over Kyos' milk and waking up Yuki.

"Hey watch it Lion. I'm trying to eat my breakfast here!" Kyo growled, his whiskers and ears showing. But still he was no match for the lioness. I mean seriously, a cat versus a lion...Who would win.

"Shut. Up." She simply said. A threatening, stoic look upon her face as Kyo, stood there still angry but said nothing more.

"My, my Kin. You sure look nice. I'm sure you'll do fine on your first-"

"Can it dog!" Kin huffed, obviously not in the mood. Shirgure knew Kin was extremely grumpy in the morning and just loved to push her buttons.

"But ShiShi-Chan, I can't help it if you look absolutely stunning in that tight mini skirt and business shirt. You almost make me want to forget my passion for high school girls." He chided, his elbows on the table.

"Aya and Tori won't be able to stop gawking at-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kin got up, picked up her chair and chucked it at him, just barely missing him as he ducked just in time. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru slipped out the front door quickly heading off to school. The three of them silently agreeing that they did not want to experience Kin shred Shigure up piece by piece.

"Oh Gure, Kin-Chan! I've arrived!" Ayames' voice rang though the house as a loud crash was heard form the kitchen. Hatori stepped in after him, raising an eye brow at hearing Kins' roaring voice.

"How many damn times do I have to tell you to leave me alone in the morning because I'm grumpy as shit you dumb dog!"

"But ShiShi-Chan. You look so beautiful I can't help it." Shigure whined like a puppy, ducking as another chair was chucked at him.

"Don't call me that!" She roared.

"Well he's right about one thing, you do look beautiful Kin." Hatori stated as he and Ayame walked into the kitchen.

"Hatori" Kin yelled , throwing her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. It had been the first time she'd seen him in about four full years.

"Kin-Chan, you haven't forgotten about me, have you? You're glorious boyfriend who has stayed faithful to you all through out these four long years." Ayame wailed while dramatically pretending to faint.

Kin blushed, a rare thing she ever did,...except when around Ayame, Hatori or sometimes Shigure.

"Who could ever forget you ?" she hugged him as well.

When Kin was about sixteen and the Mabadochi trio were twenty three the four of them used to hang out together despite Kins age difference. One day while Shigure was waiting for Kin to come out of the bathroom he was in her room and found her diary and began reading it. He had found out that Kin would write every little detail she could fit into the diary about the three of them, Shigure, Hatori and Ayame. She was fascinated with the three of them, leading Shigure on to believe that she had a little crush. To this day they still don't know if she ever really did but Shigure and Ayame teased her for it for a good while, joking around and called her their girlfriend. At first Kin was beyond mad, but the Mabadochi trio were all she had. She didn't have any other friends. Eventually she got back at Shigure for reading her diary which lead to a string of practical jokes pulled over the years back and forth. Shigure even claimed that from reading Kins diary it inspired him to become a writer because she had written about them with so much detail and passion. To this day, he says it was the most passionate writing he had ever read in his life...besides his own work of course.

"Kin, I must agree with Shigure and Hatori, you look quiet stunning. Its been so long since we last saw you. You were a young teenager and now you've blossomed into a sexy, alluring grown women." Ayame mused, rubbing his face on her cheek making her blush even more.

"Ugh, okay enough lets go."

She shoved him off her and walked ahead of them to the car outside,s leaving the Mabadochi trip standing there in the kitchen.

"She really has grown..." Shigure stated thoughtfully watching her walk outside through the kitchen window.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"So what did Akito say?" Ayame questioned quietly, as if he didn't want to ask.

Both Shigure and Ayame held their breath for Hatoris' answer. The doctor stared at the ground for a few seconds before meeting both their gaze.

"He wants her at the house tomorrow..."

Silence filled the kitchen until the three looked up at the sound of Kin banging on the kitchen window.

"Come on slow pokes. Lets hurry up!" She yelled impatiently with a tint of happiness in her voice.

She was glad to see them but she just wanted to get this over with. Who knows what a day with working in Ayames' show would bring you? All she knew was that she would be super tired by the end of the day.

"Coming ShiShi-Chan" Ayame playfully skipped out of the kitchen to meet her as Hatori slowly walked behind him sighing.

"Don't call me that!" Kin screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** _First of all, I'd like to apologize to anyone that has read the first chapter because after descovering that someone had added it to their favorites, I found my self reading my story on fanfiction, pleased with my work. After reading it, my heart ached with disapointment at my own work. There were so many typos and gramatical errors. I am so sorry for anyone that had to read chapter one. My excuse is that I do not have Spell Check on my computer. I use WordPad. But still, I should be able to spell and re-read my work before publishing it. I'm so sorry ): Forgive me. _

_Oh and I should put a disclaimer this time. I do not own Fruits Basket. I only own Kin Sohma. ( :_

_I don't know how long or how short this chapter will be because I don't plan out my chapters, I just write or else I forget alot of my ideas but I hope this chapter satisfies your Fruits Baskets taste buds ( ;_

_- C _

"Oh Kin-Kun try this one on!"

"No!" Kin arrgued as she continued to hang up a slew of dress that had been tried on by a few costumers earlier on in the day.

She had tried her best to put on a smile, and act like a old lady selling flowers but by the end of the day she was tired as hell and grumpy, as usual. Grumpy seemed to be her mood more then sixty percent of the time.

"Oh you're so right. Thats not you're color, try **this** one on. It'll bring out you're eyes."

"No Ayame!"

"Maybe this bathing suit I designed for you when you were sixteen. Back then it didnt quiet fit you but you're breast seemed to have grown so much over the past four years maybe it - AHH!"

"Ayame-Sama, are you alright. " Mine squeeled as she stared at a wailing Ayame as he clutched his head.

Kin had hit him over the head with a nearby chair, again. She stood there angrily and embarresed, the steam practically visible, shooting out of her ears.

"Why are you always throwing chairs at people?" Hatoris said as he stepped into Ayames shop. He looked around the shop observing the catastrophe of clothes everywhere, a moaning, wailing Ayame, a frantic Mine and a pissed off looking Kin standing in the corner with her arms folded. It was closing time and Hatori had come to pick up Kin to take her back to Shigures and to pick up Ayame as usual.

"You know how much he infuriates me sometimes." She mumbled as she took off the apron and handed it to Mine.

"I furiate you my dearest Kin? I infuriate my own lovely girlfriend! People on the streets please take pitty on me for I have failed to make the love of my life happy!" Ayame wailed as they left Mine to lock up the store and headed to Hatoris' car. A few people that passed by glanced at Ayame as he shouted but most kept walking. Anyone that shoped in that area knew how dramatic and loud he could be.

"You **know** you piss me off. You and Shigure. I don't see how you stay so calm Hatori." Kin stated as the three of them got into the car. Ayame in the front seat, Kin in the back and Hatori driving of course.

"Kin-Chan, you know I love you." Ayame wailed dramatically, nearly breaking his neck to turn around in his seat to see Kin behind.

She ignored him and stretched out, putting her feet up.

"I'll tell you when you tell me how you managed to survive today." Hatori said smirking as he drove off.

As they arrived at Shigure's house, before she could even set foot inside, he was outside awaiting them like a puppy waiting for his owner. A huge smile was plastered on his face. You could practically see his tail wagging behind him.

"ShiShi- Chan, how was your first day of work?"

"One don't call me that. Two It was exactly how you'd think working with Ayame would be-"

"The most amazing thing ever?" Shigured interupted as he followed her inside.

"Three, I'm tired. I was on my feet all damn day. I'm going upstairs, dont bother me." she huffed as she marched up the steps and to her room, slamming the door, leaving Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure watching after her.

"Hey! quit slaming doors, people are trying to sleep." Kyo screached from his room.

"Shut up you damn cat." Yuki yelled back.

"Yuki, my dearest brother!" Ayame wailed attempting to go upstairs as Kin skidded out of her room and to the top step.

"Ayame, Yuki will see you **tomorrow. **Go home." Her vocie was soft and yet stern. She knew that if Ayame went upstairs to see Yuki now, it'd take him forever to leave. She really just wanted some peace and quiet because she had a head ache.

Kin was one of the fiew people that Ayame actually listened to besides Hatori. It was strange. He stared into her eyes deeply, paused a minuet and skipped back down stairs. Kin sighed in relief.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now, come on Hatori." Ayame said as he marched down the steps.

Kin rolled her eyes as she walked to the bathroom. A nice, long hot bath would do the trick. With some bubles. Yes, Kin liked bubbles. One of the few things she liked.

It wasnt long after Kin had lit some scented candles, had gotten undressed, and had dunked herself into the hot bath had there been a knock on the door.

_"Who the fuck is it?" _is what she wanted to say but instead she mumbled a reasonable and civil. "Who is it?" in stead.

Without answering Shigure barged in, ignoring Kins screams of embaressment as a blush crept up on her face.

"What the hell Shigure!"

"What? you're the one that didnt lock the door. And at least I knocked...Tohru is sleeping over at her friends house but what if it had been Yuki, or Kyo...Ooh wee!" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he plopped down on the floor next to the tub.

"If there was a chair in here,...and If I wasnt naked I'd throw it at you..." was all Kin could manage to say as she made sure all the bubles covered her body. Shigure smirked.

"Oh please Kin, you act like I havent seen your body before...and you missed a spot."

Kin gasped, blushing for what seemed like the millionth time today, trying to see where the bubbles did not cover but at the same time trying to not move to much.

"Right ...here!" Shigure said as he picked up some bubbles with his finger and put it on Kins nose.

He laughed as she tried to blow it off because she couldnt lift her hand out of the water without the bubles revealing some of her body...but just like Shigure had said, it wasnt like he hadnt seen it before. But at the same time it was different, Shigure saw her body before she pretty much even had breast, when they were young children. There was a time when Kin was younger and everyone was getting ready for the Christmas dinner at the Sohma Household. Kin did not want to go and for one main reason: Akito. Not because he bullied her and abused her like everyone else, because she had a crush on him, like she had a crush on most of the Sohma males. Akito had never met her formaly but he had seen her a couple of times as she walked around with the Mabadochi trio or as she played with Momiji Sohma. Kin pouted as her mother forced her to wear a traditional kimono that she hated very much.

"Stop being such a child!" her mother said as she roughly put it on Kin and shook her hard. But thats just it, Kin was a child. In her brain she calculated she could either do one of two things, cry like a little baby or scream like a spoiled brat. Kin did neither and wore the bright orange Kimono.

"Now you sit here, dont move untill I get back." her mother had said as Kin kept her eyes to the ground , pouting.

Almost as soon as her mother had left, Shigure and Ayame came into the room. Hatori was outside being the "look out" for when Kins mother came back.

"Kin-Chan, you look pretty." Ayame smiled as a few sparkles on Kins kimono shined in his eyes.

"Thanks..."She grumbled.

"You don't like it?" Shigure questioned noticing a changed in the little Lions behavior.

"Not really,..."She mumbled, her cheeks rosey as she noticed how handsome the two were in their traditional attire. Shigure and Ayame always her good looking. All Sohma men were. Even more beautiful then some of the females. Thats why when Kin was younger she always wanted to be a boy. That and the fact that her mother always had wished for her to be a boy in stead of a girl. Saying that the little lion had ruiend everything and was good for nothing.

"Well, maybe this would help..." Shigure said as he pulled out a orange button with a saftey pin on the back. On it was a lion. A huge smile had spread across her face like a wild fire.

"Thanks you guys." She said as she hugged them both. "But I still dont like the kimono."

"You still wanna be a boy huh?" Ayame asked, slight dissapointment in his voice. "You're such a beautiful girl...but if you must, we're behind you on every decision you make Kin-Chan." He sighed tugging at his clothes. He began to take them off.

"W-what are you doing?" Kin covered her eyes.

"Here, Shigures' shirt and my pants. you can wear them." Ayame said handing them to her as he stood pantsless.

If Kin was the age she was now, she would have laughed her ass off back then.

"Thank you,..." she smiled as she took off her kimono right in front of them and changed into their clothes. The pants and shirt, dripped off her body, to big for her smally boney body.

The boys stood with their mouths open, both of them blushing as well. Another reason as to why Shigure also blames Kin for making both himself and Ayame perverts. Although Kin knew her mother most likeley would never let her leave wearing Ayame and Shigures clothing, and she most likely would have been beaten, she still appreciated what they did for her. After they left, and before Kins mother had came back to her room, she managed to put back on her kimono and hide the clothes they gave her.

Kin and Shigure smiled at the memory then at each other.

"Those were good times..." Shigure said, his eyes half closed.

"Yeah,...so did you need to tell me something." Kin as curious. Shigure was a pervert but he wouldnt jsut barge in for no reason at all.

"Uh yeah..." Shigure was silent for a moment. Thinking if he should just tell Kin bluntly or beat around the bush.

"Dont beat around the bush just tell me Gure." her eye brows twitched. She knew him so well.

"Aww you called me Gure."

"Just tell me what you have to tell me and get out." She yelled almost splashing him with water. The bubles were almost all gone.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled from his room again.

"Ughhh" Kin moaned as she attempted to slip herself deeper into the water.

Shigure stared for a moment before breaking the news to her

. "Akito wants to see you tomorrow..."

Kin stared up at the ceiling,...She hadnt seen Akito in about seven years. The one time she actually got to formally meet him, after seeing him many times at the dinner, he had lashed out at her and she got to see the other side of Akito.

He asked her why she had not introduced her self to him before if she was the Lion of the zodiac. He believed she should have been near him as much as Hatori. People would think that being the smart mouthed girl that she was, that she would fight back and argue with Akito but no...Akito had a way of breaking people down, bit by bit. And boy did he break down Kin...He had planted himself deep into her head, contorting and twisting her thoughts against her.

"Great..." She mumbled as she attempted to plunge herself deeper into the bath water, wishing to just lay there forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:** This chapter is a little bit stale and I don't really like it but It needed to be done. It was just sittingo nmy laptop for the past two months and I thought I'd come up with something better but I didn't and I didn't want you guys to think I gave up on the storry. There are quit a few ideas for this story floating around in my head just not for the begining. I'm sorry ): It's shorter then the other two chapters by at least 400 words as well. Geez, If anyone has some Ideas for the story, please let me know and I'll credit you or whatever. How unfortunate :( I don't own Fruits Basket, just my character Kin.

PS: I feel like ritsu when he freaks out lol

Kin forcefully held back a shutter as Akitos fingertips gently brushed against her cheeks. He was close, to close for her comfort. The hairs on the back on her neck stood up abruptly as his deep, dark eyes bored into hers. He truly did creep her out. He was just insane and she never knew when he'd snap. Akito had never hit or laid a hand on kin but she had witness him physically and mentally hurt others and that was enough to scare her.

"How could you stay away from me for so long my lovely lioness" He said as he continued to stroke her face.

"It's almost as if you did not exist...You're the Lion of the zodiac, not the cat." He chuckled as he pulled her down with him onto his small futon. His aroma made her nostrils itch. He smelt of anesthetics, some sort of sanitizer. The whole room had the scent of something similar to a hospital.

Half of her couldn't help but think 'Poor Akito' for the man was gravely ill. The other half of her didn't give two shits. He deserved it for treating everyone far from unfair.

"Hmm," she moaned lazily as she reached her arm over his tiny torso and clung to him tightly. He weakly leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her temple as she sighed, faking her comfort.

Kin knew the more she went along with Akito and whatever he wanted, the easier things would be and the sooner she'd be able to get the hell out of there.

Suddenly, out of Akitos rambling, something he said caught her attention.

"Huh?"

"weren't you listening my little lion, you're staying here with me. Is there a problem" Akitos voice became more stern with the last question.

Kin usually was one to just go along with whatever Akito wanted as previously stated.

"Y-yes. YES! It is a problem. " She stood up abruptly, taking the warmth from her body away from Akito as he laid on his futon alone.

His sighed heavily, annoyed. She had never disobeyed him but he knew it was bound to happen sometime.

"What is it that you want Kin? you couldn't possibly want to stay at that disgusting house with that horrible girl!" By now he was enraged as he stood in front of her.

Kin was scared, she had to admit. What if Akito hit her, or worse?

"Akito I-I..." She couldn't even manage to finished as he grabbed her by her clothes.

"You said you loved me and that you'd promise to stay by my side when I needed you!" He screeched.

Technically she promised nothing of the sort. When Akito would call her in, and they would lay on his futon in the old days before she went off to college, he'd speak of such things. He ramble on of her and him together, and her always being by his side and that she loved in. All the while, she'd lay there beneath him, not saying a word.

"After I let you go off and do what you want, going to college and running lose like common whore, you chose to repay me by staying with that dog in his circus house!"

The fury in his eyes burned wildly and Kin saw no way to put the fire out. When Akito was angry it was a whole different ball game. She never really had to calm him down before. She strongly wished Hatori was here. And just as if he'd read her mind the door to Akitos room slid open and he stepped in casually looking smooth as ever.

"Akito-San, It's time for Kin to go..." His hands were in his pockets and if he was nervous for her safety at all, his face and body language didn't show it.

Akito froze as he looked at Hatori. In his mind he was calculating on if he should throw another tantrum, beat the shit out of Hatori or if he should just let things slide this once. He coughed widely as his grip on Kin loosened, eventually letting her go. She staggered backwards and glanced at Hatori as he cleared his throat.

"After I drop her off I'll bring you your new medication." He stated as they both bowed respectably. Something everyone was ordered to do before exiting his room and once entering.

Akito found his way to his futon and leered at the two angrily. He might as well have let her leave...It wouldn't be the last of him she'd see.

He grabbed a pillow near him and lunged it towards the two zodiac members as they left.

All Kin could think about as how she was glad it was just a pillow and not a glass or something else.

Hatori and her walked in silence to the car parked out in front of the estate.

"Hatori...Thanks for king of rescuing me." Kin almost whispered. She was kind of in shock at Akitos behavior but at the same time she wasn't because it was Akito after all. He'd just never acted that way with her. Ever.

"No problem." He said as they pulled of.

A slew of thoughts ran through Kin's head. Her feelings for Hatori were slowly growing back again but she didn't want them to. It would only lead to pain and heartache. She'd seen the results. But then, what was the point of harboring those feeling up inside? She'd have nothing to lose really...Except maybe her eye sight if Akito found out and decided to throw something at her eye.

When they had reached Shigure's house, they both sat in the care for a few minuets.

"You know, I'm starting to remember why I used to kind of like,...you know be in love with you when I Was younger." She mumbled as she smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Kin you weren't in love with me you were in love with the idea of me." He said as he stared straight ahead.

Well damn, that was it? She finally in a way expressed how she had felt and did feel about him and he basically took it and threw it out the window.

Her brows knitted together angrily as she unbuckled her seat belt and made her way out of the car.

"See you around Hatori. " She said as she turned on her heel and stomped up to Shigure's house.

"How do you like that, you tell the man how you feel and he takes you heart and crushes it?" She said thought as she opened the front door with her keys. Hatori never really was one to show his emotions though. But then another thought hit Kin. Despite what he had said, she never knew really how Hatori felt about her now. A smirk grew on her face

"I'm guessing your meeting with Akito went well Kin-Chan by the smirk on your face." Shigure said with his usual smile as he appeared from the kitchen.

The house was quiet, for the rest of the group were still in school and it was just Shigure and Kin.

"Not really, I mean it was well as in him screaming at me for the first time and almost attacking me." Kin retorted casually as she plopped herself down tiredly.

"And don't call me Kin-Chan." She scolded lazily. She was to tired to even throw a chair at the main that often taunted her. Tomorrow was another day. She yawned lazily as she got up to stretch and make her way up stairs to her room for a little nap before Tohru came home to make dinner.

"I'm gonna take a little cat-nap!" She announced as she basically dragged her body up the stairs.

"Yeah, I think I will too." Shigure said as he stretched and followed her up the stairs as well.

It wasn't until she made it to her bedroom that she realized he was behind her , entering as well. She starred at him quizzically as he laid himself down right in her bed and started to drift off to sleep.

Kin growled in annoyance as she leaned down towards him.

"GET OUT DOG!" She yelled in his ear.

He yipped like a dog ironically and ran out of her room.

"Hmph, he's lucky there are no chairs in here"


End file.
